After the End
by Lanfear Lady of Chaos
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other wonderful Characters don't belong to me and I'm making no money with this. All of them belong to the great (bow down) J.K. Rowlings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared out his window onto Diagon Alley. As he blissfully watched the shoppers hurry past he wondered how he survived all the summers of his life, shut up with the Dursleys. He glanced over his shoulder at Ginny, reading a book in her favorite chair. BANG! Harry jumped up, groping for his wand before he remembered that Voldemort was actually GONE. Gone for good. He didn't have to be scared of the slightest movement anymore. He thought back to the past year. It had been a miracle, really, him finishing school. He was 20 now, and 2 years out of school. He lived with Ginny, Ron and Hermione in an apartment above a rather large square filled with book shops. He hadn't said anything yet, but he could tell Ginny was thinking about asking Ron to switch rooms with her, so she could be in the same bedroom as Harry. He shivered with anticipation just thinking about it. Not that Ron and Hermione would mind. They were all glad about being able to... be together... in public finally. While The War was on, anyone you were seen with could become a target.

Harry decided to go upstairs to see what the noise had been. Maybe it had been Fred and George coming to visit. Harry smiled, thinking that now, more than ever, their jokes and pranks would be appreciated. Harry pushed open his and Ron's bedroom door, to find Ron yelling at the twins.

"You could have killed me, or given me a heart attack!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, come on, ickle Ronnikins, its just a mistake," called George from the tangle involving the twins, Ron and a rather large cat, which promptly hissed, launching itself past Harry and down stairs.

"Ya, we've never apparated inside your apartment before," added Fred. Harry chuckled to himself, and went downstairs, leaving them to their devices.

Suddenly, a large shape flew at Harry, kissing his face.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered, mortified. "Hermione..."

"Went to get a new book." finished Ginny, now on Harry's neck.

"In that case," mumbled Harry, and began furiously kissing Ginny back. Just as Harry hands began to stray lower from Ginny's back, the twins began clambering down the stairs and Harry and Ginny broke apart, very red in the face. Fred stared at them, a look of wonder and mischievous delight spreading across his face, identical to George. "You..." he breathed. Harry glared at him. "Geez, mate. Just... admiring the view," he said, causing Ginny to turn even redder. Harry stiffly decided to go back to his room, the twins laughing at his retreating back. Ginny followed, and for a second Harry thought she was going to come into his room. At the last second, she turned, heading into the dark room she shared with Hermione. Harry sighed with longing and went to see what Ron was up to.


	2. Behind the apothecary

Ron gazed thickly at Hermione, drinking in her beauty. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Me too," she whispered back, leaning forward. His lips parted, anticipating the kiss that was coming...

"Ron! Ron, wake up! It's almost noon!" Ron groaned, rolling over. Those dreams had been coming frequently lately. "RON!"

"Coming, coming," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Grabbing his wand from he bedside table, he murmured 'accio water'. He caught the glass in midair, downing its contents. Still rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He sighed at the thought of seeing Hermione all day, as they were going on a shopping spree, something Hermione had won from the Daily Prophet. She planned on spending every last galleon on books. He quickly pulled on some clothes, then stumbled downstairs, blinking when he didn't find Hermione there.

"She already left!" called Harry, crashing down the stairs behind him. "She said to meet her at Flourish and Blotts!" Ron cursed, and, without even a goodbye to Harry, dashed out the door.

"Well, about time!" Hermione said over her shoulder, pausing momentarily in her book-buying frenzy. "Come and hold these," she said, dropping a stack of books in his arms and heading to the cash. Ron smiled to himself about how cute Hermione was when she was rushed (or any other time, for that matter) and followed her, meeting Ginny with another stack of books on the way. Giving her a quick grin, he prepared for the long day ahead.

xxxx

"Whew," sighed Ginny, drinking a glass of ice cold Greenman's beer ('Guaranteed to turn your tongue green!') and reading the short note Hermione had left her. After about two hours of watching Ron and Hermione watch each other, she decided to take a break. She had received the note with her drink.

Dear Ginny, Please meet me behind the Apothecary at exactly 6 pm. I have something very important to tell you. See you later, Hermione.

_Well,_ thought Ginny, _I wonder what she wants to tell me? I suppose it could be about Ron... _she mused. She looked at her wristwatch, gasping. It was five to six! Quickly downing the remains of her Greenman's, she left money on the table and ran full tilt for the Apothecary. She puffed to the back at precisely 6 o'clock. Where was Hermione? _It's kind of spooky back here, with all the long, deep shadows,_ she thought. _Anything could be hiding in them..._ Suddenly, something hard hit her on the back of the head, and she fell. The last thing she saw before giving into the blackness was a pale face, laughing down at her.


	3. Kidnapped

Harry walked slowly into the kitchen, noticed Ron and Hermione 'doing their thing', backed out, and went back to the door. SLAM! He shut the door, and clomped heavily to the living room. He dimly saw Ron and Hermione break apart through frosted glass windows. Flopping into the nearest chair, he waited for them to come out, Hermione hastily fixing her hair, Ron with ears as red as a beet.

"You guys see Ginny come in?" he asked them as they sat down on the couch, pointedly not looking at each other. _It's kinda funny,_ thought Harry, _I think they've actually fooled themselves into thinking no-one knows about them! _He quickly dismissed that thought, focusing instead on the issue at hand.

Hermione looked puzzled, for once. "No," she said slowly, "I thought she went off with you." Harry felt his heart begin to beat faster. Ron got up and went to lean against the wall. WHOOOOSH! THUNK!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelped Ron, a small dart deeply imbedded in the wood directly beside his head. Hermione's eyes opened to gigantic proportions. Ron gulped and took the dart out of the wall, with a little effort. "Hey, it's a message!" called Ron, unrolling a small slip of parchment. Laughing, he looked down at it. The colour drained from his face, and he collapsed against the wall once more, mouthing silently. "H...Har...Harry..." he managed faintly, weakly tossing the dart to him.

_No, it couldn't be, we were so lucky during The War, it can't be happening, so many other people lost family in The War, but not us, but The Wars over..._ But in his heart, Harry already knew what the message said. Almost in a trance, he opened the parchment, Hermione desperately trying to read over his shoulder.

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. _

We have Ms. Weasley in our possession. If you wish to see her alive again, Mr. Potter must meet our representative alone at midnight on October 31, at the Riddle household for a hostage exchange. If Mr. Potter is found not to be alone, Ms. Weasley will be killed.

Harry turned the parchment over. On the back, in a faint, almost unreadable scrawl, was Ginny's unmistakable message to Harry.

_Don't do it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note to all my sick-minded friends; Ron and Hermione 'doing their thing' is _not _the same as 'doing it'. glares


	4. In the House of Riddle

Ginny groggily opened her eyes, the distant light swimming before them. Attempting to rub her eyes, she quickly realized they were tied behind her back. _How primitive,_ she thought. Any normal witch or wizard would use magic... But magic could be easily broken by one with a wand. She groaned, knowing now that it was probably just part of the bonds she was now ensnared in. She relaxed her body, attempting to discover what else held her. There was a piece of rough-feeling material in her mouth. _A sock,_ she registered dimly. She was hog-tied, her feet attached to her hands, and she was lying on her stomach in a small room of some kind, dark but for the light seeping faintly in around the edges of the door. An acrid smell filled the air suddenly, causing Ginny to gag as the door slowly swung open. Silhouetted against the doorway was a figure of man. He reached into the air, pulling on a string. Blinding light filled the small room. Ginny squinted, her eyes protesting against this new torture. Suddenly, a strong, thin, pale hand firmly grasped her chin, forcing up her head into a painful position. The person muttered a spell, and Ginny's eyes were forced open. Lucius Malfoy smiled cruelly.

"Hello, Ginny dear," he said in mock kindness. "Having a nice stay so far?" he asked, removing the gag. Ginny swiftly spat in his face. The smile disappeared as he wiped it off and decisively replaced the gag. "Welcome to the Riddle house," he said, the fake voice gone. "The Dark Lord's own private hideout." Ginny shivered in sudden fear.

"I've brought some friends," he continued, his voice filled with malice, "I trust you don't mind?" Shapes stepped into the small room, faces she knew. The Lestranges. Crabbe and Goyle. Pettigrew. They quickly filled the small space, and Crabbe and Goyle reached down and lifted her up where her hands and feet were joined. Fighting the pain from her feet, she concentrated on keeping her shoulders from dislocating. She doubted anyone would care if they did. Without warning, she was dumped into a chair, her feet and hands free of the bondage temporarily. Before she even gathered her strength to move, a spell sent the ropes back into position, this time tying her securely to the chair. Lucius stepped up to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair. He pulled it slowly upwards, Ginny straining to keep it firmly attached to her head. He yanked sharply up again, and the hair came loose. Tears of pain filled Ginny's eyes.

"This will be... useful," commented Malfoy, handing the hair to Wormtail and rubbing his hands on his robes. "We've got this nice little surprise cooked up for your friends. Maybe you've heard of it. The Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny screamed through her gag. "Yes, you have. I hope you don't mind," he added, a vicious smile on his face, identical to the one Ginny had seen on his son's face countless times. He stepped up to her, bending over and quickly removing her gag.

"How?..." Ginny stuttered, the horror of what might happen to her friends and family hitting her like a slap in the face. "But you're all captured... You're in Azkaban..." Malfoy smiled again.

"Ahhh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, the Dementors are ours. They belong with us. We only had them not join us in The War so that those that were captured could be freed. Not a single person captured in The War, from our side, of course, was in prison for more than an hour." After this little speech, Lucius looked quite pleased with himself. "Now, I'm going to let my good friends play with you. The Lestranges? I believe you've met," he said mildly. Ginny had been the one to capture them in The War, and now that the tables were turned... The door shut, leaving her alone with them. They looked at her with pure glee. Ginny only hoped that Harry had gotten her message, and wouldn't give himself to them...

"Crucio!" they cried together, and Ginny shut her eyes and screamed bloody murder as the first curse and the wave of pain hit her. _Oh Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'm so sorry..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: No, I did not make a plot error. The polyjuice thing was a form of psychological torture. Sigh...


	5. In Suspense

Ron was a nervous wreck. Harry glanced at him nervously from across the room. No one should look like that. But when Harry looked in the mirror, he saw the same haunted eyes, gaunt cheeks and matted hair. Even Hermione didn't look her usually bushy self, her hair lying flat against her head. The rest of the Weasley family looked no better than their youngest son. The twins hadn't played a prank in weeks, and Percy didn't even snap at Fred when he used his favorite new owl without asking. Mrs. Weasley was by far the worst. She kept breaking down into tears whenever Ginny was mentioned. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it.

_Everyone's acting like she's already dead!_ thought Harry furiously. _But she will be if I don't... No. Don't think about that._ But it was too late. Recent memories of Mrs. Weasley gazing at Harry, both mourning him and Ginny, and Ron staring at him like he had to choose who lived and who died. And that almost was the truth. For Harry had a choice to make. To sacrifice himself, and all the information that he held inside him to his worst enemy, or to let Ginny die. He didn't even think of bringing someone else to the graveyard. Ginny would surely die then. But it wasn't really a choice, either. It was more of fact that he didn't want to accept, but had to. Like when he learned that Hedwig had been killed by a Death Eater for the message she carried. Or when Sirius had been so seriously hurt that he was in the hospital for six months. Sirius still walked with a limp.

It would be October thirty-first in two days. He had to prepare. He had decided, even though he had known from the first, in the back of his mind, what his choice would be. He also knew Ginny wouldn't forgive him for giving up, for having to live her life without him. But it had to be this way. Ginny could find another boy. He could never find another girl like Ginny. Harry got up, immediately attracting the attention of the crowded room of people. The Weasleys, looking anxious, Hermione, biting her lower lip, Sirius, looking sadly into Harry's eyes. Harry was sure Sirius knew what Harry had decided, because it was what Sirius or James himself would have done. He looked at Dumbledore, still proud, and Hagrid, taking up an entire loveseat.

"I," began Harry, "have made a decision." The room grew quiet. "I will turn myself in to... to Voldemort." Everyone lowered their heads. "I know," Harry continued, "that my head contains information that could kill you all. So I ask," Harry turned to Dumbledore. "That the most potent memory charm possible be put on me the instant the switch is made." Dumbledore looked sadly back. Harry knew what that meant. It meant that he would die alone, friendless to his knowledge, without even Ginny's face or even his own knowledge that it was worth it to keep him strong. Everyone else in the room knew that too.

"I have made," said Harry, "a spell transmitter. While nothing is heard or seen, the spell is delivered to its recipient in full force." Hermione looked faintly impressed through her tears. Harry collapsed back into his chair. Slowly, Ron started clapping. Quickly, more people joined in, until the entire room was applauding him. "Goodbye everyone," whispered Harry.

xxxx

Harry lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. The only thing that kept him going, apart from Ginny's face, was the fact that maybe, just maybe, he could take Lucius, or even Voldemort himself down with him. At least the others knew where the Death Eaters were hiding now. But how many were there, and who were they? The only thing certain was that two were Wormtail and Lucius. And Voldemort, of course. The only three to have escaped. Peter Pettigrew had pretended to turn back to the good side, and take Lucius and Voldemort, the last of the dark gang, to Azkaban. But they never arrived. It still surprised Harry that the Dementors hadn't been swayed by the dark side.

_Geez,_ thought Harry. _I'm starting to sound like a Star Wars character. Next thing you know I'll have Voldemort telling me he's my father._ The rare happy thought flitted through Harry's head like a bright butterfly through the gloomy fog. _At least Ginny will live the rest of her life out,_ thought Harry. _Maybe our last words together will include 'may the force be with you'. _And with that thought, and a grim smile on his face, Harry turned over and went to sleep.


	6. Deciever and Decieved

Harry looked down at his spell transmitter, the two tiny buttons rolling around in his hand. The day had come. The day that Ginny would go free... and he would doom himself. He quickly shoved that stray thought out of his head. All that mattered was that Ginny would live a long, happy life. Harry looked out his window at the sunrise coming over the tops of the houses in Diagon Alley. His last free sunrise. Harry slowly stood up the glowing red light of the sun. Carefully, he fixed the receiver button to his robes. Nothing remarkable... unless they were expecting it. No, he wouldn't think about that. The plan would work. It HAD to work. Just a little not-suspicious black button, slightly inside his robes so it touched his skin. That's how it worked. Touching skin. Dumbledore should be given the other button soon...

xxxx

"Enervate!"

Ginny groggily opened her eyes. Every bone ached, her entire BODY hurt, from dozens and dozens of Cruciatus curses. She had been right. The Lestranges didn't like her. Suddenly, a face swam into her hazy vision. Crabbe. _Of course._

"Hello, my dear," grated his rough voice. "Master's happy today, maybe you'll be lucky and Malfoy'll do ur torturing!" he said with a sadistic smile.

"And maybe I'll be lucky and you'll go to hell," muttered Ginny under her breath. Crabbe looked at her stupidly.

"Com'on, Master's waiting," Goyle called over his shoulder from where he stood by the door. Crabbe quickly muttered a spell and Ginny levitated, bindings and all, into the hall behind him. She closed her eyes as she floated past countless rooms. She had been this way before. Many times. The way to Voldemort's inner sanctum. Strangely, she wasn't afraid to say his name anymore. When you had been through what Ginny had, no mere name held terror. A jarring jolt made her open her eyes. She had landed in the Chair. Ginny screwed up her eyes and tensed, anticipating pain. When none came, she peaked out her lids. Voldemort's ugly slit-nosed face was staring at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"I have most interesting news for you," he began, his voice strangely like a hiss. "Your... boyfriend..." he took strange pleasure in saying that... "has graciously accepted our request. He's coming tonight."

"No," whispered Ginny, disbelieving. "Oh yes," Voldemort told her, "So I _deeply_ regret telling you this will be your last day with us. No matter. We will attempt to make it... as memorable... as possible. Crucio." The pain hit her like waves crashing on the beach. She felt herself writhing, heard herself scream, beg for mercy, but inside, all she could think about was Harry. Harry... he was going to sacrifice himself for her. He would suffer what she was suffering, worse, because he had information that she didn't, and he wasn't being saved for a trade-off. They would break him. Tears coursed down her face, not for her pain, but for Harry. Her friend. Her savior. Her true love.

xxxx

Harry walked down the stairs like a man walking to the gallows. He had to get this over with quickly. Chin held high, he strode into the room, hoping that no-one saw how scared he was. He marched over to Dumbledore, pressing the small black button into the old man's palm. He hugged Mrs. Weasley, making his way to the roof of his apartment. Harry started to shake hands with Ron... then hugged him with intense sadness. Hermione threw herself at him, sobbing. He embraced them both.

"Goodbye, mate." whispered Ron in his ear. As he pulled away, Harry saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Goodbye," echoed Hermione. She leaned on Ron, glad of his comforting arm. Ron was so lucky to have that. He never would again... Harry turned abruptly, and quickly walked up the roof-access stairs, snagging his Firebolt 3 from where he had left it last night. Not looking back, he exited his apartment for the last time. Once on the roof, he mounted his broom and set off for the Riddle House, the black button against his skin taking away all the joy of flying.

xxxx

"My, look at the time." uttered Voldemort. "10 to 12. I do believe your boyfriend will be here soon. There's just one last little surprise." Ginny looked up, her neck stinging sharply with the effort. What could it be now?

"Imperio!" shouted Voldemort. _No not that..._ thought Ginny. But then her mind was wiped blank. _Just stand up... just stand up and it will all be over... Ok,_ thought Ginny. _That's ok._ She stood up, the binding gone.

"Excellent." sneered Voldemort. "Now, Ginny. You are going to act as you do normally, and never notice you are under the imperius. You will apparate to your home, and bring along my servant, Wormtail. Then, you will do whatever he tells you to do."

"Ok," said Ginny vacantly. _That's alright,_ she thought. _That's ok._

xxxx

Harry landed in the graveyard at 5 to 12, facing the host of death-eaters. There was Lucius, and Crabe and Goyle, and there's... Harry saw Voldemort, a chill running down his spine. Then his heart leapt at the sight of Ginny, then sunk rapidly. She looked... in pain. Harry's heart clenched. If they had done anything to her... _Of course they did something to her. They're DEATH EATERS,_ Harry berated himself. The crowd came closer.

"What is your name?" Lucius called acidly. "Harry Potter." "Who is this?" Lucius thrust forward Ginny. Harry clenched his teeth. "Ginny Weasley." Lucius nodded to Voldemort. They were checking to see if he had been memory-charmed. Yet. Out-of-the-blue, Voldmort muttered a spell. A sickly-green light scanned over Harry's body.

"It's good to know the REAL Harry Potter is here," Voldmort announced. A polyjuice-checking spell. Voldmort flicked his wand at Ginny, and the bindings holding her vanished. She stumbled towards Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt an anti-apparation ward drop over him.

"Go home," he called hoarsely to Ginny. She looked at him longingly, and then, crying slightly, de-apparated. Harry checked his watch. 1 to 12. Just one more minute. Then all his friends would be safe. His memory would be gone.

"Take his wand," snapped Voldemort at Crabbe. "Accio magic stuff!" called Crabbe, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry looked at his watch. 5...4...3...2...

Suddenly, Harry was aware of the button flying away with his wand. _No! The button!_..."Noooooo!"

Crabbe caught it, his hand touching the button as the clock stuck midnight. His face went blank... And Voldemort recognized the effects of a memory charm. A very_ powerful _memory charm. Voldemort laughed.

"And so end's Harry Potter's plan. And as his plan end's, so will his life, and all those lives who are close to him."

Harry fell to his knees in the dust.


	7. Bonebreakers and Imperio

Harry was numb as Crabbe and Goyle roughly wrapped him in the same ropes that Ginny had been in. Ginny... He HAD to be hard. Hard and strong. There was no way that he would tell them... tell them... His hope was swept away as the dementors scooped him up and carried him triumphantly towards the house.

Who was he kidding. He would break. And all his friends would never know until it was too late... Dumbledore would think the memory charm had worked. He felt it work on a mind... but not Harry's mind. But there was no way to sense that. In the end, he would give everything away. And then he would die.

xxxx

Ginny collapsed into her mother's arms, her family surrounding her. They were warm... A voice no one else heard whispered in her ear; "You want to be alone. You want to go to your room and be alone..." _All right,_ thought Ginny absently. _Sure._ She pushed her loved ones away, and murmured to them her reason. Seeming to understand, they drew back and Ginny walked up to the bedroom she had shared with Hermione. She sat on her bed, and a wizard shimmered into view.

"Now, Dumbledore is going to stay here tonight. Hermione will sleep in the same room as you. When the clock strikes three, you will cast avada kedavra on both of them. Hermione first. You will then cast it upon Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and then yourself. Do you have that?"

"Ya..." Ginny murmured. "Sure."

xxxx

Voldemort came to Harry after a single hour of relentless torture. A SINGLE hour. Harry hurt just thinking about that. It hadn't taken long for the numbness to lose its grip on him. Not long at all. Five wizards had hit him at once with crucious, and two dementors had held him up. Turned out they _had_ turned to 'the dark side'. They were just kept secret for a purpose; torturing prisoners. Had he been happy once? Had he ever not been in pain? He couldn't remember. All that was clear in his mind was his parents begging for his life, Cedric dying, Ginny's ransom letter, Sirius being hurt, Hedwig's death...

And now one more memory would be added to that. "I have some news to share with you, Harry," Voldemort said softly, petting his snake, Nagini. "I doubt you will take it much better than Ginny took the news you were sacrificing yourself for her. In fact, probably much worse. Although, it was fun to see her pain when I gave her, shall we say, explicit images of what we would do to you?" Harry's throat went dry. For Ginny to know what was happening to him... But Voldemort was continuing.

"Ginny will kill Dumbledore, Hermione, Black, Lupin and herself." In spite of himself, Harry snorted. Ya, right. She would never do that. At least not willful-... _Fuck._

"She is under the Imperious curse," Voldemort said with a sick smile. _Fuck._ "Of course, this is just for psychological damage. All the 'good' sides best players down. Immediately. And the one who did it is everyone's favorite heroine. Who also happens to be dead. Then they will ALL die thanks to betrayal by you." _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Harry struggled vainly at his bonds. "Break him," Voldemort ordered curtly as he exited the room. He paused at the door. "Oh, I've discovered something. Crucious hurts MORE... when the person is already 'broken'. And meet the Lestranges. They got warmed up on Ginny. They'll have some real fun with you." He smiled again, then left.

The Lestranges walked in, but Harry barely noticed. The other five wizards had aimed another type of spell at him; a particularly painful one; the bonebreaker. Simultaneously, his arms and legs broke. Pain racked his body. The Lestranges took up crazy smiles, and aimed at him.

xxxx

A sleeping figure rolled over in her bed. Ginny slept one, as the clock struck one. Hermione dozed next to her, her face contorted with dreams. Dreams that were filled with Harry's screams.


	8. She Strikes

Waves of agony washed quickly over Harry's broken body, one wave barely over before another tore through him. The Dementors still stood nearby, silent black shadows of the evil that was Harry's nemesis. The Lestranges had left him after... he didn't want to remember. Didn't want to think of what he had said. Didn't want to... but thanks to the dementors, the scene kept replaying in his mind. While they had been in the room the seconds stretched to hours, minutes to years of pain. He would've done anything to make it stop... make it stop and surrender to the dark oblivion of death...

"Just tell us, boy," snarled Belatrix Lestrange, a sick smile on her twisted face. "Just tell us... Harry... and it will all stop..." A sob escaped from Harry's lips, no longer held in. His head hung to his chest, the cold claws of the Dementors the only thing that stopped him from crumpling to the floor. The shattered bones of his arms screamed with shooting pains at the strain, but that was nothing compared to the crucius curses the Lestranges had hit him with. All his struggles and flailing in his pain just made it worse, the broken bones grinding against each other.

_A single tear fell to the stones, making a mark in the bloodstains and dust. "Alright..." he whispered, defeated. The grin on Lestrange's face grew, if possible, her eyes glittering maliciously._

"_I can't hear you, boy," she hissed. "Perhaps you need another dose of medicine to help your throat?" At a nod at her husband, they raised their wands again._

"_Alright!" Harry yelled, the last of his reserves going into the hoarse scream. He coughed, tasting blood. Perhaps worst of all, his tormentors actually looked disappointed. Bellatrix bared her teeth at him, whirling out of the room. The other Lestrange looked equally disgusted- _At my weakness?_- and curtly gestured at the Dementors before following her. Harry collapsed to the ground, the impact jarring him and forcing a cry from his raw throat. He began to sob._

That scene streamed before Harry's eyes unceasingly. He was broken. The Dark Lord would come, and he would confess all. _Ginny..._

xxxx

Dumbledore tossed in his sleep, waking restlessly as the clock chimed once. _Two-thirty in the morning. Why can't I sleep? _He knew why. Because at that moment, Harry- his _student- _was being tortured by the enemy. Enduring endless rounds of pain and agony. Because he loved that Weasely girl. It was only a small comfort to them that Harry knew nothing. _He will die alone. Alone, and to him, unloved, all because I could not save him. And even if I could, what good would it do? He's dead to the world now. No memory. _And yet he still could not sleep. What was wrong? His ancient brow furrowed, thinking. Minutes passed. Nothing had gone wrong... had it?

He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the events of that night. _He was wearing the pin... and at the appointed time, I cast the spell. It struck his mind. I felt it. But it felt as though his mind was empty already... _Abruptly, he bolted upright in his bed. _Already _empty? Quickly swinging his legs out of bed, he reached for his wand on the bedside table, holding it nimbly in his wrinkled fingers. _It may not be too late..._ he thought to himself as he leaped out into the hallway as the clock struck three.

xxxx

Ginny woke suddenly as the clock above her bed chimed the last time, sitting up and reaching sideways for her wand. Mechanically, she turned, rising like a robot.

"Yes..." whispered a voice beside her. "That's it. Hermione dies first."

xxxx

Albus turned, softly closing the heavy door behind him with a faint click. The corner of his eye caught something, and he turned towards the hallway where Sirius' and Remus' bedrooms lay. Ron had given it to them, sick with worry and fear, unable to sleep by the empty bed where Harry should be. _It's a wonder Sirius can, _he thought as he strode quickly to the hallway, almost breaking into a run. Turning, he saw Hermione's door creak open, and he tensed. He continued walking, forcing each step. A foot moved out of the room, followed by a pajama-d leg, and Albus tensed. Ginny walked methodically out of the room, not looking at him. Her wand was clutched in her pale hand, her bare feet making prints in the thick plush carpet. But there was something else.

Seeing her eyes glazed, he moved quickly. He recognized that blank stare. "Accio wand!" he cried out, lunging forward to catch the wand. Ginny turned then, staring at him uncomprehending, then began to lurch forwards to claim her weapon. "Stupefy!" he called, hating the jet of light that reached out to take Ginny's consciousness. It was then he noticed what he hadn't before. A set of steps parallel to Ginny's in the carpet continued on... and into the open door of Remus and Sirius' room. "Damn!" he muttered, running forwards desperately.

Sirius stood over the crumpled form of Peter Pettigrew, a very white Remus Lupin sitting up in his bed before them. "I've always wanted to do that," Sirius said with an attempt at his usual grin plastered on over a pale face with reddened eyes. Suddenly, something clicked in Dumbledore's head, and what colour was left in his face drained.

"Hermione..."

The three of them sprinted to her room.


	9. Broken

OOC: Hey, I did happen to mention that the next chapters happen when they happen. If you want a semi-regularly updated awesome HP alternate universe fanfic, try anything by Robin 4. She's awesome.

I've been editing the earlier bits of the story, trying to get rid of some of the plots holes and bad spelling. I'll change it eventually.

And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, if I actually still have readers. But hey, I write for me. I still like readers, though.

I'll write now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three men burst into the room, each one of them expecting the worst.

The worst was what they found.

Hermione lay flat on her back, for all the world as if she was sleeping… if people slept with their eyes open.

Remus turned away, unable to look. Albus stumbled to her side, numbly closing her eyes and checking her pulse. Just to be sure.

"She's gone," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Dumbledore turned slightly. "Remus." His voice softened. "You must go make sure Pettigrew does not escape." The werewolf gratefully left the room, not looking back.

"That could have happened to… it would have… if I hadn't… if you hadn't…" Suddenly Sirius' years as a hardened auror failed him. For the first time since Hogwarts, or perhaps long before then, Sirius cried. "It's not fair, not now," he articulated clearly despite the tears falling from his face. "It was over."

"It's alright, Sirius," Dumbledore began, still facing away from him. "It's going to be alright…"

"It was over!" Sirius shouted, before lowering his voice to keep from waking others. "It was over! It's _not_ alright! We got Ginny back but now Hermione's-" He choked on the word. "Dead. Gone. And Harry's not coming back."

_Harry. _Albus whirled to face Sirius. "Harry." Sirius flinched as if Dumbledore had struck him. _I'm sorry, my friend. But it must be said… and then something must be done. _"I think… I think the memory charm did not hit Harry."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I was thinking… and his mind felt empty. As if there wasn't anything there to begin with- and that is most definitely _not_ our Harry. If you could pick the most empty-headed person you could think of, it would be…"

"Crabbe and Goyle." The words dripped with poison. "Are you telling me my godson is in there- with _no _protection _whatsoever?_" Promises of pain sent themselves Albus' way.

"There's no time for hatred now, Sirius." His voice was brisk, and his gnarled hands quickly flipped the sheet over his student's head. _Hermione…_ "You must make sure Peter is secured, then take Remus and… rouse Ron. Tell him we have a chance to save Harry. And-" Dumbledore looked towards the wall. "You must not tell him of Hermione." He cut Sirius off before he even opened his mouth. "There will be plenty of time for grief later. We need his skills _now_, and unhampered. We have an edge, and we _must not lose it._" Albus prayed he would be forgiven.

"Go!"

xxxx

Footsteps on the cold, hard floor. Cold, hard laughter. A cold, hard hand gripped his hair, dragging his shattered body into a mockery of standing.

"I heard," an all-too-familiar voice hissed, "that you had a present for me. Though I must admit I was shocked at it's promptness. Why, the great Harry Potter lasted… how long was it, Bella?"

"Just under three hours," she simpered, still managing to look sulky. "Not nearly long enough for me to get my stride."

The Dark Lord laughed, its sound grating in Harry's ears. "Why, I do believe you've _broken_- pardon the pun- our record for breaking. Who would have known, in less then three hours, the symbol of the wizarding world could come crashing down? I mean, if we had known _that_ little tidbit, we probably could have accomplished this, what, a few months ago? Years?" The speech paused, but a break in speaking was all that registered with Harry. Ice-cold talons clutched at his chin, but he had not the strength to even shudder. His neck creaked as it bent to face the thin white face.

"I do believe my words are wasted on you," Voldemort whispered in a dangerously kind voice. "So perhaps some words of your own could fill up the space? Like, for example… the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix?" Glazed green eyes stared into the livid red ones. "Please. Enlighten us. It's not even as if it matters- all the important figures are dead by now. You'd be doing them a favour, really. I mean, otherwise, we'd just pick them off one at a time… alone… terrified… some of them might even decide to join us would be easier then dying…"

_He's right,_ was the sluggish thought that pushed its way to the front of Harry's mind. _It's a… a favour…_ His dry tongue struggled to wet his cracked lips. He coughed, and liquid coated his tongue. He wet his lips with blood.

"It's…" Harry coughed once, weakly, more of a heavy breath then a cough. "It's…"

But it was gone. His eyes darted from side to side, desperately trying to remember the words that would deliver him into blissful, blind death. The panic must have showed on his face, for then he was on the floor, his face a mass of new pain from a fresh blow.

"Stupid boy," Voldemort spat. "Just like your parents. Weakling. You're useless, even to me. So now, I will give you to my beloved Lestranges. They've tortured people to death before, but you are quite unique, if weak. You're not worth _my _time." The man swept out of the door, calling back, "Kill him."


	10. Behind Enemy Lines

OOC: I have procrastination problems. The sooner everyone realizes that, the happier I'll be.

It's short again, but believe it or not this is getting harder and harder to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knots around Peter's wrists were tight, much tighter then they need be and almost tighter than humanly possible. Remus had thrown all of his anger and fear and grief into the ropes that bound his one-time friend. The tips of the traitor's fingers were blue, his hands white.

_I hope they have to be cut off._

The werewolf's rage could barely be contained, and it didn't help that the full moon was but a few days away. It felt like his teeth were lengthening, so he could rip, tear out his throat, tear out his life…

_No. Stop it. He's not worth how it would make you feel, you know it. _But words weren't enough for how much he just wanted to _hurt _Peter.

Sirius dashed into the room, heralded only by Remus' keen ears. "Believe me, I doubt he could get loose by _your _hands, much less his own," Remus said in answer to the unspoken question. With a flick of his wand, the auror raised Peter to the ceiling.

"For… extra security," Sirius grinned, his eyes ablaze. "Weasley- not the younger one, his father- will be here in a minute to watch _it._" A jabbing wand left no question who _it _was. "Weasley the younger- Ron, you nitwit," Sirius told the questioning look, "will meet us on the rooftop with brooms. We'll apparate as close as we can, though."

"We don't have much time, do we?" Remus asked softly. It was more of a statement then a question. The mere fact that they were apparating- practically announcing their presence to any wards, and there were sure to be wards…

Sirius laid a calloused palm on his friend's arm. Pain seemed to come off him in waves. "I need this to work, Remus," he whispered. He turned away quickly, but not before Remus could see the glitter of unshed tears.

"It _has _to work."

xxxx

"Oh, I love getting presents from the Master," Harry's torturer- executioner, now- giggled. "But I've never, never, _ever _gotten a present _this_ good before!" Her eyes flew wide in mock innocence as she bounced on the spot, clapping her hands.

"I know he said to kill you," Bellatrix whispered conspiratorially, leaning close, "but he didn't say _when._ And I'm pretty sure I can make my present last for _weeks…_" A frown marred the plastic smile. "Maybe not weeks. Days, though, for certain… you did break rather easily, didn't you? I bet your father would've lasted weeks, your godfather…" A shudder of pure pleasure. "I think I could make him last months. A year, even."

"Crucio."

Barely a whimper escaped Harry's mouth as a fresh wave of pain crashed on his head.

The woman raised her wand.

"You are going to be _boring. Imperio."_

"Sit up."

All his training, all his practise, gone. The curse had him utterly in thrall. Broken, shattered bones ground together as his upper body rose. Bella cocked her head.

"Is that all it takes, precious?"

"Scream for Aunty Bella."

Shrieks tore themselves from Harry's bloodied throat, noises he had thought himself unable to make.

"Stop." Harry's mouth obediently closed.

"Do you know where the Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix is?" A gasp from Harry formed the word 'no'. Bellatrix grimaced, baring her teeth in an animal gesture. Then, a smile.

"Can you tell us?"

Harry, what distant part of him still existed, was horrified to hear himself croak, "Yes."

"MASTER!"

xxxx

"We dare apparate no closer, Sirius. You know that."

Knowing didn't help. He wanted to apparate at Harry's side, not barely in sight of the Riddle House.

Ron's hands reached out of the pre-dawn gloom with a broomstick. "At least we're not walking," the redhead tried to joke. A curt growl cut him off, and Sirius couldn't tell if it had been him or Remus.

All three wizards mounted up, rising quickly into the fog, and hovered. The wet cloud muffled their words, preventing them from carrying to any sentries. "Ron is a good flyer. Sirius, you practically live on a broom when you're not working. And I…" A smile that was pure wolf. "I have my reflexes. The idea is to go in through the big, old-style chimney- blasting any wards out of our way- and fly very fast through the house and find Harry. Ron has an extra broom, or if-" a quick glance at Sirius- "if he can't fly- he can ride with me."

"Sirius, you know my reflexes are the most reliable, not to mention that you two are better at magical combat than I'll ever be. Besides, I have a skinny bum," Remus laughed over Sirius' protests.

"Let's go."


	11. Friend

There are few things more pitiable than someone with no hope.

If it wasn't for the pain- _god_, the pain- his situation would have been laughable. Years and years, hours upon hours of training and practice were good for _nothing_ in practice. All the times Harry had shrugged of the Imperius curse meant nothing in the here-and-now, because there was no way he could have practiced _this_.

Sirius, I've got to practise Imperius resistance today. Would you mind torturing me to within an inch of my life and then breaking most of my bones for good measure?

It was amazing how clear his thoughts were, now that it no longer mattered. Even if, miraculously, all his body parts worked, his mind was _theirs_ for the plundering.

A laugh utterly without humour erupted into the room as Voldemort re-entered, and the look of shock on the Dark Lord's face was almost worth the curse that followed it. Almost.

"Imperio."

xxxx

Sirius tried desperately not to lean forward, not to urge the broom faster and faster. _It won't help. Sentries. You know better_, he told himself. Knowing a thing wasn't feeling it, though. Damn all this knowing. He wanted to _do!_

Remus looked over his shoulder at him, concern plain in his eyes, and Sirius realized just how loudly he had been grinding his teeth.

_Slow. Caution. Careful._ The traits that had been drilled into him since he could remember ran through his mind, to no effect. Red hair smeared the mist to his left as he was passed and left behind to bring up the rear. _That or they want me as far from the front as possible._ A thousand crazy schemes came to mind, not a single one realistic, all insane.

Finally. The house rose majestically through the mist, for all the world like one of Harry's old muggle video games. Then they had picked up speed and were going up, straight up, then diving quick-

Magic flashed.

xxxx

Wards cried the alarm, a wailing that ended almost as soon as it began. The figure before him whirled away faster then his eyes could follow, the darkness of his robe blurring into the dank grey walls. Harry blinked fuzzily after the retreating back, trying to rally himself. _Enemy,_ he clumsily thought at the blob exiting the room. _Angry,_ he tried, hearing the roaring sound coming from the Enemy. Something else- _Terror _- threatened to suddenly flood out what little his mind was managing to accomplish. His shattered body curled into a vague semblance of a ball, instinctively away from the advancing creature. Then, shining silver stood between him and the Thing, a barrier of warmth.

_Friend,_ was his last thought before consciousness fled.

xxxx

It took Remus and Sirius combined to hold off the Dementor that stood over Harry, their patronus' twisting together. Both glanced over their shoulder at his prone body, regretting the need for Ron to act as a diversion instead of immediately rushing to Harry's side. As it was, they had barely stopped the creature from giving Harry its Kiss, and it was obviously strong with what it sapped from Sirius' godson.

"On the count of three," Sirius forced through gritted teeth, "we blast it." It was a good a plan as any. Except, of course, that it may not work.

"Three!"

Sirius dove backwards and Remus dove forwards, one towards a friend and one towards an enemy. There was time enough only to mutter a quick immobilizing spell over Harry, preventing his bones and skin from breaking apart any more.

_Any more._ Sirius swallowed hard, trying not to absorb what he was seeing, and gently but quickly put Harry on the back of Remus' broom. He surged toward his friend, a patronus bursting from the tip of his wand.

"Go!" he yelled, his voice suddenly thick. "Get him out!" A moment of hesitation- for him, he was certain- then the broom shot past him. Years of training finally caught up with him, and he ran for his own broom, trusting to the second or so his patronus would still buy him. Then he was behind Remus, and they were out, as quick as that. It took no more than a second to reach the point they could apparate from, and then they were _truly_ gone.

Remus turned, gave him the tiniest of glances. Then he knew what had happened.

_to be continued…_


	12. Last

Ginny sat on her bed, numb, unable to do anything but stare at the empty bed across from her. For now she was unable even to hate herself, but she supposed that would come when the numbness went away. Her best friend. Her brother. Maybe even her lover, lying more then half dead somewhere in this house. She hadn't even asked where he was yet, in the hour since they arrived, fearing they would not tell her. _Murderer, _they would whisper. _Coward, unable to stand up to the dark._

She _was_ a coward.

The numbness was gone now, and she didn't know what time it was- only that she hated herself with the unforgiving sight you can turn on yourself and no one else. _I killed my best friend. I traded my lover's life for my own. My brother died to save him._

_I killed my best friend._

A shuddering sob ran through her body, and tears that would not come before flooded in.

Even now she felt feelings that weren't hers rattling around in her head, evil thoughts like _kill Sirius_ and _last, yourself._

She supposed that was why the door was locked from the outside, and her wand was in Dumbledore's pocket.

_Last, yourself._

xxxx

Sirius hovered over his godson's body, getting in everyone's way. It was to be expected, however, so the rest worked around him, aligning bones and mixing salves.

"He should be in St Mungo's," Sirius growled for the fourth time in ten minutes. Lupin rolled his eyes again, doing his best to ignore what would normally be common sense. Dumbledore, however, had brought up the valid point that no place could be safer then where they were, and no better healers, either. Pettigrew hung in the corner, bound tightly with a wand always on him. Right then, Remus would have given both thumbs and a toe for an excuse to hex him just for something to do, and he could swear Sirius had already done so. Yellow boils didn't spontaneously appear on people's noses.

Despite the attention given him, Harry still lay lifeless. It was obvious he was tortured within an inch of his life- literally- and Remus had a secret fear Harry would not still be inside when his body finally woke.

A quick, piercing glance forced him to focus on the bandages he was applying- he never spoke James-and-Sirius, but Padfoot had always been able to read him easily.

Over, under, over, under, tie… blood still seeping through, you forgot the stitching spell you idiot… 

Dog-smell behind him, and his hands steadied. "I'm sorry," he murmured, undoing his disaster of a bandage and casting the needed spell.

"I know," Sirius breathed into his ear. "You always were rubbish at wrapping."

Together, they tried to fix Harry.

xxxx

_Last, yourself._

Ginny threw herself onto Hermione's empty bed. She imagined it was still warm, 'Mione was just in the loo, she'd be back and kick Ginny off again…

She hung half off the bed, staring at the floor. Tears fell on the rug, one of Hermione's notebooks, an old sock…

Hermione's shiny pink razor, one of the muggle things she insisted on using, stared back at her.

_Last, yourself._

**Author's note: **Short, I know. I am not dead, I am still writing. This will come to an end soon, as soon as I decide on everyone's fate. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed, and especially those few who have stayed with me. In the future, as I believe I've stated before, I will be re-doing earlier chapters, making them more mature and less riddled with errors.


End file.
